Balto: The Hunted
by Omegashark18
Summary: An unknown creature begins hunting and killing in the woods near Nome. And it's up to Balto to stop it. But will he be able to outwit the creature? Or will he become its next meal? Rating may change.


**I know, strange choice for a crossover. But seeing the scene of Balto fighting the bear got me thinking. What if he had to deal with a Goliath?**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was just a normal winter night in Nome. A layer of snow covered the ground, the stars were out and shining, and the full moon made the snow shine blue. To Balto, this was perfect. It contrasted perfectly with the warm cottage and fire where he sat next to his mate, Jeanna. He watched her sleep for a moment, the light of the fire reflecting off of her red fur.

Balto just simply smiled at how beautiful she looked and laid down next to her. The warmth of the fire slowly lulled Balto to sleep has he closed his eyes. Not having a care in the world.

But as he slept, Balto began to stir, he was dreaming.

All he could see was a bright light. And a familiar comforting voice came from it. "Balto."

"Mother?"

The form of Aniu then appeared out of the light before Balto. "Balto, I come here to warn you."

"Warn me of what?"

"Something is coming Balto, something no one has ever seen before." She explained. "Something... Unworldly."

This puzzled Balto, what could that possibly mean?

"I do not know what will happen Balto. But it'll be up to you to confront what ever is coming. Good luck, my son." With that Aniu began to fade away.

"Mother wait!" But it was too late and she disappeared. Balto then snapped awake, breathing heavily. The cottage was now dark as it was the middle of the night. He sat there thinking for a moment. " _What could she have meant_?" He thought to himself. He decided that he would figure things out in the morning and went back to sleep, his mothers words still lingering in his mind...

* * *

 _Around that same time, in the forests near Nome._

A bright red light shoots through the sky. At first glance it would look like just another shooting star. But this one has a destination, the ground.

It crashes into the forest, sideswiping several trees as it goes before coming to a booming stop into the forest floor, sending several nearby animals running.

The snow on the ground near it had melted due to the heat it gave off. A black singe mark was on the ground where it landed. Upon closer inspection, the object appeared to be... An Egg. It was covered with black plates, some jutting out like spikes. The softer body underneath the plates glowed red. A few seconds past... Then egg started to crack. Then a giant clawed hand burst from it, shortly followed by the entire case bursting open.

From the egg, emerged a creature. Any curious animals that were in the vicinity immediately began backing away in fear. The creature was easily the size of a bear. It stood on two legs. It's arms were long with clawed hands at the ends of them. It's entire body was extremely muscular, especially in its upper half. Its feet have four clawed toes, there are two large toes in the center, one smaller toe on the outside and one medium sized toe on the inside that juts out. It's back was covered with barbs. Its tail had a collection of barbs at the end as well. It had no fur, it's skin was bare and gray, but it looked tough and thick, armored almost. It's round head was connected to its body at the back of its thick neck. It's eyes and mouth glowed red, as if a fire was burning within it. It's teeth were large and sharp, with two mandibles at the sides.

The creature breathed heavily, giving off a low growl as it did. It scanned its surroundings, getting an idea of the environment it was in. It sniffed the air, searching for a meal. But it then realized, it's meal was coming to it.

A large Grizzly Bear emerged from the brush. It roared at the creature and stood on its hind legs. The creature sized the bear up, they were nearly equal in size. But this fight would determine which one was stronger. The two charged each other and grappled. The bear dug its teeth into the creatures shoulder, but this only made the creature angry. Using its massive arms, the creature lifted the bear off the ground and over its head. With its immense strength, the creature threw the bear against a nearby rock. A sickening crunch is heard as the bear roars in pain. The bear is still alive, but it can't move.

The creature walks up to the bear, the bite wound in its shoulder is nothing but a scratch to it. It looks down at the gravely wounded bear, which is struggling to even move. The creature puts its foot on the bears head, it's eyes glowing red. With a single motion, the creature crushes the bears skull with a wet crunch.

Victorious, the creature rears its head and roars into the sky. It's roar echoing through the forest, making its presence known to the animals in the area.

* * *

 **Looks like Balto is about to have his work cut out for him.**

 **I did think about Balto winding up on Shear, but I decided that he wouldn't have lasted long in such an unforgiving environment.**

 **And did I get his mothers name right? I'm not totally familiar with every detail in the franchise.**

 **Review and any if questions, PM me.**


End file.
